Как Не Надо Писать Ужастики По Еве
by Shaidar Haran
Summary: Автор: sentinel28 Оригинал: How Not to Write Evangelion Horror Movie Crossover Перевод: Шайдар Харан


_Здравствуйте еще раз! Я, Икари Гендо, снова с вами в нашей еженедельной литературной колонке!_

_Наступает время года, обычно зовущееся Хеллоуином у американцев. Несомненно, мы можем ожидать потока посвященных этой теме фанфиков. Учитывая, что Ева - и так отчасти ужастик, их появление вполне закономерно. Не стесняйтесь, пожалуйста. Я, Икари Гендо, Главнокомандующий NERV, официально разрешаю вам это. Естественно, я их потом почитаю и, кто знает, быть может почерпну оттуда пару идей._

_Некоторые из вас сейчас думают: "О да, я скрещу Еву с "Кошмаром На Улице Вязов", получится беспредельно круто," - хочу сразу предупредить против этого. Плохая идея. Мои подчиненные лицезрели Второй Удар и некоторое количество атак невероятных существ, Ангелов, а также не менее ужасающих биороботов, управляющихся пачкой психованных детишек. Думаете, их легко напугать зловредным гномом или убийцей в хоккейной маске?_

_Поскольку около половины из вас только что пропустили мимо ушей все, что я сказал, позвольте представить вам пару моих идей, иными словами, "а что бы вышло из таких кроссоверов?"_

**ПЯТНИЦА, ТРИНАДЦАТОЕ**

Джейсон Ворхез медленно взобрался на холм близ Токио-3. Масса разлагающейся плоти, нечистое подобие человека, уже убитое несколько раз и все равно возвращающееся к существованию. Он умел только одно - убивать, но убивать он умел в совершенстве. Он наслаждался этим, как только мог наслаждаться его извращенный остаток мозга. Бесспорно, наиболее безумный злодей в мире, Джейсон курсировал по городу, терпеливо ожидая свою следующую жертву. Ему было все равно, как он оказался в Японии. Ему было все равно, как он перенес Второй Удар. Его мысли занимало только грядущее убийство - если повезет, то серия убийств.

Неподалеку им был замечен синий Рено Альпин, припаркованный на одной из смотровых площадок, окружавших город. Сквозь наглухо затонированные стекла не проникало ни капли света, ни единого шанса заглянуть внутрь. Вдобавок автомобиль еще и раскачивался из стороны в сторону довольно подозрительным образом. Джейсон мысленно потирал руки в предвкушении двойной расправы над неудачливыми любовниками, его глаза сузились под хоккейной маской, его рука непроизвольно сжала остро заточенный мачете. Да, его время пришло! Сейчас он подойдет к Рено, и..

**ХЛЮП!**

"Упс," - Синдзи опустил взгляд, пытаясь понять, на что же такое наступила его Ева-01.

"Идиот! Тебя под ноги смотреть не учили?" - с сарказмом в голосе поинтересовалась Аска.

"Извини, мне очень жаль.." - на самом деле ему было абсолютно наплевать, но рефлексы брали верх.

"Да уж, тебе должно быть жаль! Давай быстро звони Мисато, скажи, что мы обнаружили синий спектр излучения, и что ее присутствие срочно требуется в командном пункте!"

"Ээ.. Мне кажется, она того.. Ээ.. Занята?.."

Ева-02 склонилась над лужицей противного цвета - все, что осталось от несчастного, подвернувшегося Синдзи. "Что за придурок надевает хоккейную маску в полночь? Летом? Японцы все психи, точно." Затем взгляд Аски притянул синий Рено. "Чтоооо?! КАДЗИ?!"

**ЗВОНОК**

Икари Гендо вошел в свой офис. Это был длинный день в NERV, но сейчас уже все разошлись - Аска с Синдзи к Мисато, Рей к себе, Рицко тоже куда-то умотала, и лишь у Командующего еще было чем заняться. Он должен просмотреть последнюю подшивку данных с синхротестов, встретиться с Комитетом, проанализировать последнюю битву с Ангелом. Гендо всегда находил в записях что-нибудь новое и потенциально полезное.

Взяв со стола коробочку с ДВД-диском, он отметил: "Ага, должно быть, это битва с Сахиилом." Командующий вставил диск в плеер и откинулся в кресле, уставившись в гигантский плазменный монитор во всю стену.

Ожидая лицезреть кровавую битву, Гендо был удивлен увидеть нечто иное. Кажется, перед ним предстал колодец или что-то типа. Довольно тусклая запись, практически черно-белая, ощущалась, скажем так, живой, одушевленной. Заинтригованный, он подвинулся ближе к экрану, его брови сошлись вместе в смущении при виде двух небольших рук, поднявшихся из глубин колодца. Фигура девочки медленно выбралась оттуда наружу, ступила на землю. Ее лицо было неразличимо, покрытое слипшимися прядями угольно-черных волос, ее кожа почти просвечивала - столь бледна. Девочка начала шагать по направлению к Гендо, остановившись прямо перед камерой. Затем произошло невозможное - она вылезла из экрана прямо ему на стол, ее волосы слегка разошлись в стороны, открывая прекрасный вид на два страшных, мертвых глаза.

Гендо посмотрел в эти глаза и поправил очки на носу. Зомби и Главнокомандующий NERV смерили друг друга оценивающими взглядами. "Хочешь работу?" - поинтересовался второй.

**КРИК**

"Йиииии-хааааа!" - и в резиденции Кацураги начался еще один пьяный ночной дебош. Мисато выжрала полбанки Йебису одним глотком. Она чувствовала себя счастливой настолько, насколько могла: Синдзи проводил ночь у Кенске, помогая тому с какой-то работой. В данный момент Мисато и Пен-Пен были предоставлены сами себе, и извлекали из этого выгоду.

Капитан NERV имела на себе шорты и короткую футболку - и все, не озаботилась даже бельем. Ей было пофиг, да и Пен-Пен не возражал. Она допила пиво, смяла банку и выкинула ее в мусорную корзину, схватила следующую. Алкоголичный пингвин изображал зеркало, повторяя все ее движения. Ничто не могло испортить Мисато ночь.

Микроволновка звякнула, оповещая свою хозяйку о готовности поп-корна. Ухмыляясь, та вывалила его на тарелку и плюхнулась на диван перед телевизором, предвкушая навеянное хмелем забытие грядущих часов.

"О, какая прелесть! Марафон ужастиков! Сто лет не видела Дракулу, надо позвонить Рицко," - промелькнуло в замутненном мозгу, - "Не, нафиг," - мысль непроизвольно продолжила сама себя, - "лень вставать за телефоном."

Четыре банки пива, почти весь поп-корн и две трети фильма спустя, Мисато уже почти спала, когда заверещал телефон. Поначалу она его игнорировала, но потом какие-то оставшиеся в мире живых синапсы ее поглощенного алкоголем мозга подсказали, что там может быть что-нибудь важное. Например, внезапная атака Ангела, или Синдзи опять попал в беду, или это Кадзи звонит.. Мисато злобно встряхнула головой при этой мысли.

Стукнувшись головой об стол, запнувшись о кучу пивных банок, проклиная все на свете, она добралась до трубки. "Алло?"

Линия какое-то время хранила молчание. Затем голос спросил: "Любишь фильмы ужасов?"

'Кадзи,' - догадалась Мисато. Ладно, сыграем в твою игру, герой-любовник, отлично. "Ага."

"Дракулу смотришь?"

"Угу."

"Пиво пьешь?"

"Это что, игра в двадцать вопросов? Да и вообще, это риторитири.. риторито.. ТУПОЙ вопрос!" - справилась с собой нетрезвый Капитан, - "пью, конечно."

"Поп-корн уже кончился?"

Мисато поежилась. Голос не был похож на Кадзи. "Ээ.. да. Это кто?"

"Я вижу тебя."

Мисато огляделась вокруг. Пен-Пен оглядел ее в ответ. У него в плавниках не было телефона, так что это был точно не он.

"Что?" - она начала нервничать.

"Ага. На тебе синие шорты, да? И желтая майка?" - голос звучал все ближе, будто звонящий находился в квартире. Но Мисато знала, что дома одна. Ведь так?

Нервы трещали по швам. "Слушай, ты.." - внезапно она мощно зевнула. Громко, протяжно, глубоко. Футболка, которая и так плотно облегала ее могучую грудь, натянулась еще сильней.

"Я люблю фильмы.. О БОЖЕ! НУ И СИСЬКИ!"

Мисато уставилась на телефон. "Могла бы раньше догадаться. Ну я и тупая," - она повернулась к окну, - "Я тебе покажу фильм ужасов, ты, маленький извращенец!" С этими словами она угрожающе вдохнула, выпятилась, уперла руки в бока, встав в классическую позу.. Телефонная линия приглушенно всхлипнула и звонок прервался.

На крыше дома в паре кварталов от квартиры Кацураги/Икари/Сорью Синдзи протянул Тодзи и Кенске пару салфеток, чтобы им было что заливать кровью из носов. Потом отвернул телескоп от окон Мисато: "Вы, ребята, правда безнадежны."

**ДЕТСКИЕ ИГРЫ**

Аянами Рей лежала на животе и смотрела новости по телевизору. Она считала своим долгом "держать руку на пульсе" текущих событий, даже зная о строгой цензуре NERV в сфере масс-медиа - люди не должны даже подозревать истинной природы своего врага. Ей не было известно всего, но она была в курсе многих засекреченных вещей - и каждую ночь узнавала что-нибудь еще. Определенно, ей это занятие нравилось больше, чем школьные лекции их занудного учителя.

В дверь постучали. Рей выглянула в окно и увидела дождь, с редкими вспышками молний. "Кто, интересно, ходит по этому району в такую погоду?" - она пожала плечами, слегка прикрылась полотенцем (см. начало ТВ сериала) и подошла к двери. Открыв ее ровно после третьего удара посетителя.

За дверью никого не было. Рей посмотрела в небо еще раз, потом опустила глаза к порогу. Там стояла странного вида кукла, типа "Тряпичного Энди" Аски, от коего та постоянно открещивалась как могла. На комбинезончике со слюнявчиком было написано "Хороший Парень", зато на лице куклы в оппозицию надписи играла совершенно маниакальная ухмылка. Кукла подняла взгляд на Рей, что Синяя отметила как 'невозможное явление', и простерла вверх руку с кривым зазубренным ножом. Рассмеявшись искренним смехом полного психа, кукла кинулась в атаку с пронзительным криком "Умри!"

Где-то на середине пути до Рей она ударилась обо что-то прозрачное и упала на пол. Психованная ярость сменилась полным шоком. "Какого черта?" - кукла поднялась и испытывающе потыкала в невидимый щит ножом. Рей внимательно наблюдала за спектаклем. Кукла выдала длинную богохульственную тираду, общий смысл которой сводился к "что-то здесь не так."

"Я не кукла," - как можно яснее постановила Рей, и выкинула оную на улицу, используя свое АТ-поле. Встряхнула головой и закрыла дверь.

Примерно через восемнадцать кварталов в стороне Чаки аналогичным жестом потряс своей набитой тряпками головой и куда-то пошел. "Мда, я реально ошибся дверью. Пойду лучше поищу ту телку, Мисти."

**КОШМАР НА УЛИЦЕ ВЯЗОВ**

Синдзи моргнул. Он снова был в поезде. "О нет, только не снова.." - он тяжело вздохнул. Мир снаружи вагона, да и внутри, не особенно блистал разнообразием красок, из звуков присутствовал лишь монотонный перестук колес. Синдзи осмотрелся, ожидая увидеть сидящую напротив фигуру знакомого ангела с красными глазами.

Напротив действительно кто-то сидел, но красных глаз у него не было. Зато у него была красная тельняшка, уродливого вида шляпа и старые, выцветшие джинсы. Шляпа прикрывала ужасное лицо - лицо, которое было обожжено, порезано, перекручено, и неоднократно, целиком покрытое шрамами. Фигура улыбнулась Синдзи, показывая набор сломанных зубов, и подняла руки. На руках оказались надеты интересные серые перчатки с прикрепленными к пальцам длинными острыми бритвами.

Синдзи посмотрел-посмотрел, и отвернулся. Чудовище моргнуло. "Эй, пацан!"

"Да?" - устало отозвался задолбанный странными снами Синдзи.

"Я думаю, будет честно тебя предупредить. Сейчас ты умрешь. Здесь. В этом самом сне. Ну разве это не мило?" - фигура снова ухмылялась.

"Как скажешь," - Синдзи вздохнул.

Фигура скрестила руки на груди, обиженная таким отношением. "Подожди секундочку. Я Фредди, и я.."

"Я знаю, кто ты," - безразлично сказал Синдзи, - "И ты меня не пугаешь. Извини."

"Я тебя не пугаю?" - удивленно спросил Фредди, - "Я демон, парень! Меня нельзя убить! Я буду преследовать тебя в твоих снах до тех пор, пока.."

"Неа, не будешь."

"О, он думает, что он такой крутой," - издевательским тоном протянуло чудовище и поиграло своими бритвами, - "Молитвы и самоуверения не спасут тебя!"

"Не в этом дело," - отозвался Синдзи. Он откинулся на спинку сиденья и посмотрел на Фредди как на плюшевого мишку, - "Ты просто не такой страшный, как то, с чем я живу каждый час наяву."

"И что это за ад такой?" - Фредди скользнул взглядом в направлении вытянутого пальца пилота Ноль-Первого. Его глаза расширились и почти выпали из обожженных глазниц.

"Нет. Нет.. НЕЕЕЕТ!!!"

На входе в вагон стояла закованная в кроваво-красную броню женская фигура. С хоккейной маской на лице и бензопилой в руке. Она потянула стартер и пила ожила со злодейским визгом. Поправив другой рукой роскошную гриву рыжих волос, фигура зашагала к Фредди.

"Нет! Пожалуйста! Пощади!" - умолял тот.

"Заткнись, бака-Фредди! В мире есть лишь одна только я, кто имеет право пугать Синдзи до чертиков!"

Пила поднималась и опускалась, поднималась и опускалась. Синдзи апатично наблюдал за резней: "Интересно, а Аянами когда-нибудь снится такая фигня?"

**ДВАДЦАТЬ ВОСЕМЬ ДНЕЙ СПУСТЯ**

Фигура шагала по улицам Лондона. Мимо Тауэра, здания Парламента и Биг Бена, мимо Бэкингемского Дворца, не встречая никого вокруг. Пустые улицы, один только мусор напоминал об исчезнувших людях.

"Эй?" - голос фигуры раздался на Кенсингтонской Площади, - "Есть тут кто-нибудь?" Молчание было ей ответом.

Она осторожно обошла автомобильную пробку, по всей видимости созданную внезапным желанием свалить из города как можно скорее, убежать от непонятного и неизвестного ужаса. Прошло двадцать восемь дней с последней активации фигуры, но что-то определенно произошло за это время.

Следующая улица оказалась полна трупов. Штабеля трупов лежали на кучах их же, и не было видно им ни конца, ни края. Тысячи их! Фигура отступила на шаг назад в мощном испуге и прошептала: "Что же здесь случилось?"

Внезапно, без предупреждения, три трупа встали. Потом четыре. И еще восемь. Они пялились на нее широко открытыми, немигающими, кроваво-красными, голодными глазами. Кожа туго обтягивала их иссохшие тела, зубы яростно сжаты. Они не видели перед собой фигуру; все, что они видели - свежее мясо. Быстрее, чем фигура смогла отреагировать, уже толпы трупов поднялись на ноги, роняя кровавые слюни, неотвратимо надвигаясь на нее.

"Оой!" - фигура, а, точнее, девушка в ней поежилась. Когда б у кучи тупых трупов была хоть капля здравого смысла, до них дошло б гораздо быстрее, что фигура пред ними возвышалась этажей на десять, раскрашенная в веселенький красный цвет, подобно их глазам, и сжимала в руках огромный пулемет.

"В этом году я была хорошей девочкой!" - Аска Сорью Лэнгли безумно рассмеялась, подняла свою пушку, и позволила Аду сойти на землю. За время, в которое было написано данное предложение, пулемет выпустил двадцать шесть тысяч пуль, разрезая трупов на куски, разбрызгивая повсеместно их кровь, руки, ноги и головы. Толпа начала убегать, как только инстинкт самосохранения взял верх над яростью и голодом.

"Смотрите-смотрите," - орала им вслед Аска, водя пулеметом из стороны в сторону - "какой у меня фейерверк для вас!"

_Видите, уважаемые читатели, подобные кроссоверы обычно весьма глупо заканчиваются. Но все равно, я, Икари Гендо, ожидаю ваших историй. Все-таки, некоторые из них могут оказаться- *звонок телефона*_

_Извините. Алло?_

_"Семь дней."_

_А, да. Я зайду в химчистку забрать свои вещи через неделю, спасибо, что напомнили. И постарайтесь вывести эти пятна от пиццы со свитера, да? Я не могу изображать Ультимативного Ублюдка в таком виде._

_Кхм. Простите. В любом случае, жду нашей следующей встречи. Остаюсь,_

_искренне ваш, Икари Гендо_

_Главнокомандующий, NERV_

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
